


Inappropriate Timing for Love不合时宜的表白

by windyswind



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Out of Character, Secret Identity, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, 蝙超
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:56:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyswind/pseuds/windyswind
Summary: They always confess their feelings for each other at a very bad timing.纯糖分无杂质恶搞文





	1. Bruce v Superman

**Author's Note:**

> 《不合时宜的表白》  
> CP：蝙超  
> 警告：纯糖分无杂质恶搞文  
> 备注：灵感来源是这个视频  
> http://www.miaopai.com/show/OH3yRUFuSIu7OJ9Lz9NB7QQIQ8JA7mlWRwGYJQ__.htm  
> 这个小短篇是给我家亲爱的豆豆蔻@豆蔻梢头的表白XD

【布鲁斯与超人的场合】

哥谭最漂亮的女记者，布鲁西宝贝儿前女友之一维琦薇尔拿着麦克风，眼睛发亮、眉飞色舞地对着拍摄镜头，向全国观众直播报道着今年最引人注目的大新闻。

正义联盟和复仇者联盟宣布合作计划？

超人的氪星堂姐突然降临地球成为超女？

莱克斯卢瑟正式表示参选美国下任总统？

不不不，这一条新闻可比以上所说的更能让观众血脉沸腾。毕竟新闻中的两位男主角可是占据了广大男女粉丝芳心的——

哥谭风流王子布鲁斯韦恩！

国民男神超人卡尔艾尔！

“我来给刚打开电视的观众们概括一下事情的发展。大家从现在播放的回放镜头可以看见毒藤女带同她的新女友小丑女突然出现在韦恩集团的最新业务发表会上，声称要让布鲁斯韦恩为企业扩展造成的污染付出代价，并挟持了全场来自全国上下的媒体工作者。”

画面从倒下的韦恩移到台下的记者群，包括来自大都会的金牌记者路易斯莱恩和她的同事。

“就在毒藤女拿布鲁斯韦恩示范她最新研发的毒气效果时，大都会守护神超人也许是听到了我们心碎的声音，及时赶到制服了毒藤女！”

超人救下韦恩的画面被慢镜头360度重播了三遍。

“现在会场仍然被树藤完全包围，受毒气影响的布鲁斯韦恩正在与超人僵持着，在GCPD想到办法进来之前会发生什么事情呢？据毒藤女所说毒气并不致命，却有着迷幻和自白剂等神奇效果。我是维琦薇尔，即时为大家送上最火热真实的现场新闻报道。”

镜头从维琦薇尔兴奋的脸转到了台上，超人单膝跪在被毒倒的韦恩身边检查他的状况，韦恩在他的帮助下勉强支起了上半身，脑袋顺势埋在了超人丰满完美的胸肌上，两只手还不规矩地环住超人的健腰。要不是超人的红披风遮挡住了，大家还会发现布鲁斯的手掌已经堂而皇之地覆在了超人挺翘的臀瓣上。

“美人儿你真香，闻得我都要醉了，比45年的木桐酒庄干红更醇美...身体好软，摸着太舒服了，我要天天抱着你睡觉...嘿，有人说过你长得很漂亮，就像天使一样吗？不不不，就连天使都比不上你，你那么善良，你是光明，你是希望，你比恶魔还漂亮......”因为嘴唇正贴着人家锁骨，梳得整整齐齐的灰白发鬓都蹭乱了，布鲁斯的语音有些模糊，声量却是十足的大——他为发布会带上的迷你麦还夹在领口上呢。

尽管经常面对市民热情的肢体道谢，布鲁西宝贝儿的近距离俊容和直白告白，加上略带点迷糊的沙哑性感嗓音，就连超人也不能免俗地脸红了。他试图制住布鲁斯肆意非礼他的双手，可是又怕伤到了这个手无缚鸡之力的花花公子，竟有些失措起来。

听不见美人儿的回答，布鲁斯抬起头，表情真挚道：“你真的很漂亮，你是我见过最最最漂亮的人了。你是救赎我的天使，你是能引诱我下地狱的恶魔...”

台下起哄的声音让超人更尴尬了。“呃，谢谢？”

“为什么你要道谢？我不是在恭维你，这是我的真心话。我小时候就发誓要娶最漂亮的美人儿当老婆，因为我也是很英俊的，我们是完美基因的结合，这样的话我们就能有超级漂亮的孩子了。”

围观的人士笑得前俯后仰，都当布鲁西是被中了毒气说傻话呢，只有超人心里清楚这个男人真的实践了这番话，而等他恢复理智后看到这段录像在正联饭堂反复重播，还不知会有多恼羞成怒呢！

“韦恩先生你不要再说了，放开我好吗？你休息一会儿，医生马上就到了。”超人尽力劝说。

“你让我亲一口，我就放开你。”布鲁斯耍赖道。

超人犹豫了一下，还没下决定，布鲁斯就猛地巴上来，响亮地亲了一下他的嘴唇，差点把他自己的牙齿都给撞飞了，勇敢的举动得到了唯恐天下不乱的全场掌声。

“韦恩先生，你现在可以放开我了吧？”超人无奈叹气。

仍然像连体婴一样把氪星人缠得紧紧的韦恩先生，一点放开的意思都没有。“我改变注意了，其实我人生最大的理想是要Fu——”关键字还没说完，超人带着韦恩先生，像炮弹一样冲破了落地玻璃，瞬间消失得无影无踪。


	2. Batman v Clark

【蝙蝠侠与克拉克的场合】

“我觉得我们应该结婚。”克拉克打着酒嗝，醉醺醺地说道。而他还趴在蝙蝠侠的背上。

蝙蝠侠这个晚上再度的怀疑人生，他到底为什么不在救了这个被几个色迷迷的粗汉包围还不懂得逃跑的青年后抽身而退，还要把他背着送回酒店呢？

“婚礼可以在我老家举行，我们有个旧教堂，不是很大，但很庄严。”克拉克继续道。

啊对了，这是因为他喝醉了，而蝙蝠侠的良心不容许他把看起来就秀色可餐的青年毫无反抗之力地丢在那儿。而如果他不背着他，就只能把他打横抱起，或者像货物一样扛在肩上了。

“华利牧师已经89岁了，大家都知道，他见证下结为伴侣的夫妻都能幸福美满地白头偕老。”

蝙蝠侠很想说会不会变心跟牧师他妈的是谁一点关系都没有。结果他说的是：“为什么不在哥谭行礼？”

该死的，他肯定是被趴在他背脊的青年传染了醉意。

“肯定会有反派来打扰的，你的女反派旧情人太多了！”四肢像八爪鱼一样缠在蝙蝠侠身上的青年语带控诉道，不满地收紧了双臂，蝙蝠侠一下子差点没喘过气来。“松手！”

青年哼了一声，还是听话放开了力道，侧着脑袋伏在了男人的肩膀上，像亲昵主人的小狗儿那样蹭了蹭，似乎一点都不在意肩甲的冷硬。

“以后不可以跟她们调情了哦，蝙蝠侠，我们可是要结婚的。”青年甜甜地告诉他，态度说变就变。

“不，我们不会结婚。”蝙蝠侠坚决道。

“我们会哒。”

“为什么我们要结婚？”

“因为我喜欢你，你也喜欢我啊！”青年不假思索道，仿佛他在说的是天底下最不值得怀疑的真理。

“我们今天晚上才第一次见面。”

“第一次见面你就救了我了！虽然说我其实不需要人救，可是心意才是更重要的对不对？是吧？是的是的，你那么帅，又那么聪明，还很正义，我们应该结婚才是......”青年东拉西扯地喃喃道，说到后面语句已经糊成一片。

“你喝醉了，你明天起来就会忘记这一切。”蝙蝠侠竟为此觉得有点遗憾，这种错觉是什么病毒的后遗症吧？

“才没醉。”

“我的肩甲都快被你熏醉了。”

“醉了也可以结婚哒！”

“哥谭又不是拉斯维加斯。”

蝙蝠侠没有发现自己放慢了脚步，更没有意识到自己跟一个酒鬼计较的行为有多么幼稚。将青年送回酒店房，连被子都替他掖好以后，蝙蝠侠回到蝙蝠洞，将青年沾染给他的香气和酒味洗净。

也许应该亲一亲他的，毕竟不会有重逢的机会了。

这么想的蝙蝠侠，第二天晚上便与数名来自不同城市的超英初次会面，商讨组建一个美国超英联盟的可能性。大都会的超人和他握手的时候，脸颊微红，眼睛却是闪闪发亮。

也许醉了也还是会记得的。


End file.
